List of works in critical theory
Category:Critical theory This is a list of important and seminal works in the field of critical theory. * Otto Maria Carpeaux ** History of Western Literature * Theodor Adorno ** Aesthetic Theory * Theodor Adorno & Max Horkheimer ** Dialectic of Enlightenment * Louis Althusser ** For Marx ** Lenin and Philosophy * Mikhail Bakhtin ** Discourse in the Novel ** Rabelais and his World * Roland Barthes ** Image, Music, Text ** Mythologies * Jean Baudrillard **''The Perfect Crime'' ** Simulation and Simulacra * Walter Benjamin ** Illuminations * Homi Bhabha ** The Location of Culture * Pierre Bourdieu ** La distinction * John Brannigan ** New Historicism and Cultural Materialism * Cleanth Brooks ** The Well Wrought Urn: Studies in the Structure of Poetry * Sean Burke ** The Death and Return of the Author * Judith Butler ** Bodies That Matter ** Gender Trouble: Feminism and the Subversion of Identity * Cathy Caruth ** Unclaimed Experience: Trauma, Narrative and History * Jonathan Culler ** Structuralist Poetics ** The Pursuit of Signs ** Literary Theory: A Very Short Introduction * Gilles Deleuze ** Difference and Repetition * Gilles Deleuze and Félix Guattari ** Capitalism and Schizophrenia: Anti-Oedipus (pt.1) and A Thousand Plateaus (pt.2) * Jacques Derrida ** Of Grammatology ** Writing and Difference * Peter Dews ** The Limits of Disenchantment ** The Logic of Disintigration * Terry Eagleton ** Marxism and Literary Criticism ** The Idea of Culture * Antony Easthope ** The Unconscious *William Empson ** Seven Types of Ambiguity ** Some Versions of Pastoral ** The Structure of Complex Words *Norman Fairclough **''Language and Power'' **''Critical Discourse Analysis'' * Frantz Fanon ** Black Skins, White Masks * Stanley Fish ** Is There a Text in this Class? * Michel Foucault ** Discipline and Punish ** History of Sexuality: The Will to Knowledge ** The Order of Things * Northrop Frye ** Anatomy of Criticism * Gerald Graff ** Literature Against Itself * Wolfgang Iser ** The Act of Reading: a Theory of Aesthetic Response * Leonard Jackson ** The Poverty of Structuralism * Fredric Jameson ** The Political Unconscious ** Postmodernism, or, the Cultural Logic of Late Capitalism ** The Prison-House of Language * Frank Kermode ** Romantic Image * Julia Kristeva ** Desire in Language ** Powers of Horror * Jacques Lacan ** Ecrits ** "The Seminar" * F.R. Leavis ** The Great Tradition * Ania Loomba ** Postcolonialism * Herbert Marcuse ** Reason and Revolution. Hegel and the Rise of Social Theory ** Eros and Civilization ** Soviet Marxism. A Critical Analysis ** One-Dimensional Man * Toril Moi ** Sexual/Textual Politics * I.A. Richards ** Practical Criticism: A Study of Literary Judgement ** Principles of Literary Criticism * K.K. Ruthven ** Critical Assumptions * Edward Said ** Culture and Imperialism ** Orientalism * Jean-Paul Sartre ** What is Literature? * Ferdinand de Saussure ** Cours de linguistique générale * Eve Kosofsky Sedgwick ** Between Men ** Epistemology of the Closet * Gayatri Chakravorty Spivak ** "Can the Subaltern Speak?" ** In Other Words * Raymond Tallis ** Not Saussure * Scott Wilson ** Cultural Materialism * W.K. Wimsatt ** The Verbal Icon * Virginia Woolf ** A Room of One's Own * Slavoj Zizek ** The Sublime Object of Ideology ** The Ticklish Subject: The Absent Centre of Political Ontology See also * Critical Theory basic topics * List of major critical theorists Paulo Friere "Pedagogy of the oppressed"